The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a baseball or softball device useful for organizing equipment used in baseball or softball.
In baseball or softball, each player may have one or more bats, a helmet, a glove, a drink and other equipment that are utilized for playing the game of baseball or softball. However, these pieces of equipment may be placed in a dugout without any specific organization and create a messy unsafe environment given that each player will place their equipment all over the dugout without any order. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device for keeping sports equipment organized, and preventing players from misplacing or damaging their equipment during games and practices.